


Przed świtem

by Lady_Bulwers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, cierpię, małe studium postaci - spoilery do 8x03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bulwers/pseuds/Lady_Bulwers
Summary: Theon w 8x03.





	Przed świtem

 

 

 

_You don't look back along time but down through it, like water. Sometimes this comes to the surface, sometimes that, sometimes nothing.  
Nothing goes away._

 

_In my dreams of this city I am always lost._  
**Margaret Atwood**

 

 

Nie jest tak, jak miał nadzieję, że będzie. Nie ma poczucia spokoju, nie ma ulgi wynikającej z pewności dokonania słusznego wyboru, na którą tak czekał. Są tylko rozbłyski paraliżującego bólu w ramieniu za każdym razem, gdy pod jego uderzeniem z trzaskiem przypominającym pęknięcie lodu rozpada się kolejne ciało. Przebłyski wspomnień, które zamiast przynosić ulgę, powodują ucisk w sercu. Odwiedziny duchów — martwych i żywych — którym tak bardzo sprzyja zamrożony w czasie krajobraz bożego gaju. 

Zaczerpywane z coraz większym trudem, coraz bardziej zmrożone powietrze ma słodki smak, a po twarzy spływają mu strumyczki słonej wody. 

_[Pobłogosław go solą, pobłogosław kamieniem, pobłogosław stalą]_

Wokół coraz rzadziej słychać jęki walczących o ostatni oddech niedobitków z załogi Yary, umierających tak cholernie daleko od morza. Są anonimowi w wielotysięcznym tłumie, bez szansy na uwiecznienie ich imion w pieśni, nawet jeśli tę noc uda się przeżyć komuś, kto mógłby ją napisać.

Co ich teraz czeka? Co czeka jego samego, już za chwilę? Utopiony Bóg daje obietnicę wiecznego ucztowania w swoich podwodnych komnatach, jednak nie tym, którzy choćby próbowali z całych sił, nigdy nie byli w stanie żyć zgodnie zasadami Żelaznych Ludzi. Zresztą znów jest na łasce bezimiennych starych bogów, których obietnice są jeszcze bardziej rozmyte. Teraz, w otoczeniu magii, smoków i osób powracających do życia, tak trudno jest ignorować ich osądzające czerwone oczy, tak trudno jest nie dowierzać w cokolwiek. Co, jeśli to wyznawcy Siedmiu mają rację i pierwszym, co usłyszy w ciemnościach któregoś z przeznaczonych dla zdrajców i tchórzy piekieł, będzie głos Ramsaya Boltona?

Sądził, że nie jest już w stanie się bać śmierci, pomyłka, ledwo powstrzymuje ciało od drżenia. Nie zauważył, kiedy przestała być marzeniem, myśl o którym rozjaśniała mu tysiącletnią noc w lochach Dreadfort. Ale tym razem wypełniający go strach jest przynajmniej inny — pełen wdzięczności za broń w ręku, cel, którego jest pewien, mięśnie, które po tym wszystkim jakimś cudem wciąż same pamiętają, jak naciągać cięciwę i zadawać ciosy.

 

 

Kilka stóp od niego trwa w zupełnym bezruchu znajomy, a jednocześnie obcy w każdym możliwym sensie chłopak o wwiercającym się w duszę spojrzeniu. Echo jego wcześniejszych słów nie milknie nawet na moment.

_[Wszystko, co zrobiłeś, przywiodło cię do miejsca, do którego przynależysz.  
Do domu.]_

Dom. Puste słowo, pozostawiające przez całe życie gorzki posmak na języku. 

Mgła niepamięci oddzieliła go już od wspomnień z tych kilku pierwszych lat, gdy tak po prostu miał miejsce, które nazywał tym słowem bez wahania. Potem czas i odległość zrobiły swoje — im bardziej tęsknił, tym bardziej rozmyty, idealny, a zarazem pozbawiony szczegółów stawał się obraz Żelaznych Wysp. Zniknęły chłód ojca i zastraszania braci, trudne do całkowitego stłumienia poczucie obrzydzenia w czasie słuchania o płaceniu żelaznej ceny i losie kobiet na podbitych ziemiach. Została tylko tęsknota za poczuciem niekwestionowanej przynależności; za łatwością, z jaką zasypiał, słysząc za oknami szum morza.

Tortury Ramsaya sprawiły, że to samo stało się z Winterfell. Wymazały wszystkie pełne litości lub pogardy spojrzenia, samotność i momenty, gdy asystował Eddardowi Starkowi przy egzekucjach skazańców, na których miejscu mógł się znaleźć w każdej chwili. Podkręciły za to kolory i dźwięki we wspomnieniach chwil takich jak te, gdy Rodrick Cassell nie szczędził mu pochwał po celnym uderzeniu w czasie lekcji szermierki; gdy w czasie uczt ignorowali wraz z Robbem karcące spojrzenia, wymieniając szeptem głupie komentarze i nie mogąc się powstrzymać od głośnych wybuchów śmiechu.

Potem, kiedy wrócił do Winterfell jako Fetor, robił, co mógł, aby nie patrzeć na ruiny i pogorzelisko, które pozostawił po sobie jego podbój i będące jego skutkiem rządy Boltonów. Kiedy tylko się dało, trzymał się opuszczonych zaułków zamku i rynsztoków, obcych miejsc, których widok nie rozdzierał serca, ponurych zakątków, zaglądania do których nigdy nie zniżył się noszący wysoko głowę Theon Greyjoy.

Gdy przekraczał bramy tego ranka, z powiewającymi na blankach sztandarami z wilkorem, wypełniony gwarem i życiem zamek znów prezentował się dumnie, lecz jednocześnie obco. Dawne Winterfell i jego wczorajszy mieszkańcy istnieli już tylko w jego niegodnych zaufania, pełnych przekłamań wspomnieniach. Jako sprzedawczyk nie miał jednak prawa oczekiwać, że to miejsce przyjmie go, zaakceptuje, da mu poczucie przynależności. Dług, który miał mu do spłacenia, był na to o wiele zbyt ogromny.

 

 

W innym życiu Yara poprosiła go, by nie umierał w tych murach samotnie. Gdy rozstawali się tym razem, choć spojrzała na niego z tak niepasującą do niej łagodnością, ograniczyła się tylko do tego, by kazać mu wykończyć jak najwięcej Białych Wędrowców. 

W jakimś sensie nikt nigdy nie rozumiał go tak jak ona. 

Jak zareaguje, kiedy dostanie list zawiadamiający o jego śmierci, jeśli jakiś w ogóle do niej dotrze? Wreszcie odetchnie z ulgą, nie musząc już uwzględniać go w swoich planach, obawiać się, że znów stchórzy i zawiedzie ją w najważniejszym momencie, sprawiać, by czuł się potrzebny? Czy górę weźmie w niej coś innego? Coś, co dało się dostrzec, gdy na chwilę zapomniała o oddychaniu, kiedy poparł ją na królewskim wiecu; gdy ciężko przełknęła ślinę, kiedy pilnujący jej celi człowiek Eurona wylądował u jej stóp z siekierą w głowie. 

Napotykając niezrozumienie w oczach większości, kiedy mówiła o wizji nowego życia dla Żelaznych Ludzi, szukała czasem jego wzroku. W takich momentach stawało się jasne, że ona też jest całkowicie zaskoczona ulgą, jaką stanowi posiadanie u swojego boku kogoś, kto podtrzyma cię w razie upadku.

Gdy wreszcie pozwolił jej się poprowadzić, gdy zaczął wypełniać rozkazy kogoś, kto nadawał się do ich wydawania, wszystko zaczęło się układać. Jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie dał sobie wmówić, że tylko z powodu urodzenia się mężczyzną został stworzony do rządzenia?

Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie doprowadzić Żelazne Wyspy do chwały, była to ona. Chciał to zobaczyć. Mógł tak po prostu zostać u jej boku. Nikt nie miałby prawa wymagać od niego czegokolwiek innego, nie po tym wszystkim, co mu się przydarzyło.

 

 

Zaciska mocniej dłoń na broni.

 

 

W oddali Winterfell stoi w płomieniach, ale całym jego światem jest morze martwych oczu i wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu. W bożym gaju jest prawie cicho i prawie pięknie, jak nocą, gdy zmierzając w stronę znajdującego się właśnie za jego plecami drzewa, ubrana w biel Sansa odmówiła podania mu dłoni. Jest bezpieczna w kryptach, czy może z jej oczu zniknęło już całe to niewiarygodne ciepło, z którym zamknęła go w uścisku, tak nietypowo dla siebie nie zważając na konwenanse? 

Dopiero kiedy spostrzegł dumę w jej spojrzeniu, zrozumiał, jak daleko zaszedł, odkąd rozbiegły się ich drogi. Że udaje mu się zmusić, by trzymać głowę prosto i mówić wyraźnie, że mógłby nabrać postronnego obserwatora, że jest prawdziwą osobą, że nie składa się z posklejanych byle jak, niekompletnych kawałków potłuczonego szkła.

Po naradzie Sansa wyszła z nim do obozu i usiadła na jednej z niewygodnych ław, aby zjeść pozbawioną smaku zupę, jakby było to najnaturalniejsze na świecie, jakby nie miała nic ważniejszego do zrobienia na kilka godzin przed tym, jak z pewnością pożegna na dobre tak wiele znanych sobie osób. Choć mówiła o odbiciu Winterfell, ani razu nie użyła imienia byłego namiestnika Północy, a on nie spytał. Nie skalali tej nocy jego wspomnieniem. 

Z Sansy wydawało się bić jakieś światło. Była tak cudownie silna, pewna tego, kim jest, nieugięta w nadziei na nadejście świtu, że trudno było oderwać od niej wzrok. Samo przebywanie obok niej powodowało, że jego usta mimowolnie wykrzywiały się w dawno nieobecny na nich grymas. Nigdy nie potrzebował tak niewielu słów, by czuć się widzianym. 

Myśl, że miał coś wspólnego z tym, że odzyskała Winterfell — miejsce, do którego w tak oczywisty sposób całkowicie przynależała — sprawiła, że wypełniło go trudne do rozpoznania uczucie spokoju.

W jej głosie pobrzmiewał chwilami ton, którego nigdy jeszcze u niej nie słyszał, ton pragnącej cieszyć się chwilą młodej kobiety. Spowodowało to, że wprost zaczęła w nim wyć uśpiona tęsknota, której od dawna pozwalał odzywać się tylko, gdy po dotknięciu czegoś dłonią bez rękawiczki obdarte ze skóry palce płonęły żywym ogniem; gdy z całych sił musiał powstrzymywać się, by nie krzywić się z bólu, próbując nie pozostawać w tyle za własnym oddziałem. 

Tęsknota za byciem osobą, która mogłaby tej nocy przycisnąć ją do łóżka i czując siebie w niej, pozwolić światu utonąć w jej dotyku, jękach, smaku i zapachu jej skóry; pokazać jej, że nie musi się to wiązać tylko z bólem, strachem i upokorzeniem. Zdumiewająco, coś w sposobie, w jaki na niego patrzyła, w jaki jej dłoń spoczywała na stole prawie muskając jego dłoń, mówiło mu, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Nigdy nie zdarzył mu się pocałunek tak ciepły, miękki i słodki, jak byłby ten jej.

 

 

Tyle słów miało pozostać niewypowiedziane, niczym treść spalonego listu do Robba,  _teraz i na wieki_.

 

 

Jest tak przeraźliwie zmęczony, że gdy wszystko zamiera, przez moment ulga dominuje w nim nad pragnieniem, aby rzucić się do biegu i zniknąć między drzewami, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

_[Uciekaj, mały Theonie, to wychodzi ci najlepiej]_

Czuje, co nadchodzi, na długo zanim dociera do niego ledwo słyszalne skrzypienie śniegu, zanim z ciemności wyłania się zarys sylwetki, a świat staje się tylko nimi dwoma, płonącymi lodem martwymi oczami, które wżerają się w jego duszę, zostawiając jedynie pewność, że za barierą drzew w niczyich żyłach nie płynie już gorąca krew, pustkę, ciemność, drżenie, rozpacz...

— Theon. — Głos Brana rozbrzmiewa wyraźnie w absolutnej ciszy. Tuż za jego plecami pokryta szronem kora czardrzewa wydaje się srebrna w świetle księżyca. 

Przez moment jest wreszcie w stanie dostrzec w nim chłopca, którego rozpaczliwe szlochanie wypełniało dziedziniec, gdy głowa Rodricka Cassela odmówiła potoczenia się po bruku po pierwszym uderzeniu topora.

_[Nienawidziłeś nas przez cały ten czas?]_

— Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Dziękuję.

Dopiero, gdy te słowa zawisają w powietrzu, czuje, od jak dawna uginał się pod świadomością, że zasługuje tylko na ich przeciwieństwo.

Cokolwiek przemawia przez Brana, udziela mu przebaczenia. Sprawia, że Winterfell ponownie się na niego otwiera i przyjmuje go w obręb swoich murów na zawsze. Pozwala mu nareszcie odpocząć.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd oderwano go od płaczącej matki i wepchnięto na statek płynący na Północ, oddycha pełną piersią. Wszystkie niemożliwe do dokonania wybory są już za nim.

Tej nocy nie chciałby być nigdzie indziej.


End file.
